<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Most Stories, This One Begins In A Bar by pyromanicofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934190">Like Most Stories, This One Begins In A Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea'>pyromanicofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Blowjobs, Eventual Plot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, space bar hook-ups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a bar hookup. It really was just one night. It wasn't supposed to haunt him for five years.</p><p>Aka Hux and Poe hook up five years before the war and Hux falls hard.<br/>Each chapter is a different ship, detailing how Hux slowly moves from First Order Posterboy to Traitor during different points before and during the events of the sequel trilogy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Most Stories, This One Begins In A Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hux being a slut for good dicking-downs started as a joke between Kevlar01 and I, and then it got out of hand after TROS because that movie had more plotholes than cheese does. Idk if I'd call this a fix-it, but, it's definitely something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was there on official business to establish a trade route through the sector. The First Order, only a few years into conception, needed the assurance that the trading hub of Trigalis would remain neutral to their growing forces. Hux had intended to offer protection from the Resistance in the exchange, as ordered, but communications had gone well. The offer of stationed troops ended up appearing as an olive branch, and not a negotiation pawn. With the pending negotiations having resolved themselves nearly a full cycle early, Hux found himself with leisure time he rarely had in recent months. He decided to spend it in a bustling bar inside the city center.</p><p>It was there that he was approached by a roguish-looking man with a warm and wild smile. He didn’t know if it would be a good idea persay, but Hux was free for the night and wanted some fun before going back to space. He gave the man a look, not necessarily a desperate one, but definitely a look of interest.</p><p>“Pardon my stare, but your hair is rather nice. I had to come over and see if the owner looked just as good,” the man said, and Hux made a show of checking him out. He definitely would do for the night.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t disappoint,” Hux replied, to which the man gave a grin. Hux thought for a moment that his heart had skipped, but it was probably just the music echoing through the cantena.</p><p>“Not at all. Name’s Poe Dameron, how does having a drink on me sound?”</p><p>“Armitage Hux,” Hux said, and even though he knew what Poe was offering, he still added, “on you? I’m sure sticky and filthy would be a good look for you.” He wasn’t the type of flirt often, and so his words made himself start to blush as well. He was just happy to see pink creep along Poe’s face, not leaving him a fool.</p><p>“What brings you here?” Poe asked, taken aback by how sharp Hux had come off.</p><p>“Business,” Hux replied, not letting anymore on. He knew better than to talk about work, especially since there was a growing resistance movement in recent years. One could never know what ears might be listening. “And you?”</p><p>“Just here for some fun.”</p><p>“I think that can be arranged.”</p><p>The two stumbled into, well, not the worst inn Hux had seen, but the place was definitely up there. The drywall was chipping, and he didn’t really want to see the condition of the bathroom. The bed was the goal, and that’s exactly where he went. Thankfully, the lights were low, and things didn’t look too awful like that. Maybe the place wasn’t an absolute trash-heap. Maybe it was just old, run-down, ill-maintained, and useful for only one thing.</p><p>Poe pulled Hux into a kiss, and his mind went blank. While Poe made quick work of Hux’s belt, Hux shed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He grabbed hold of Poe while the man kissed gentle, burning lines down his neck. Poe let his teeth graze against Hux’s collarbone, to which Hux hummed with appreciation at the feeling. The longer Poe kissed over his skin, the hotter Hux felt, as if Poe was controlling the temperature of the room all on his own. That was changed, though, once Hux had removed his trousers and was left in only his standard issue underwear. The room felt a bit cold by then.</p><p>“You’re looking rather overdressed, Poe,” Hux said, a wide grin across his face. He put a hand on Poe’s chest, and pushed him lightly, nudging him to the bed. Poe gives a flash of the grin that nearly stopped Hux’s heart in the cantina, and now Hux has nothing to use to explain away the skip in his heartbeat. Truly, Hux thought he was going to have a heart attack at the ripe old age of twenty-nine when Poe pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his bare, toned chest. Well, not exactly <em>toned</em>, but he looked just as good with his shirt off as he did with it on. That was to say, Hux didn’t really bother restraining himself. He did have the whole night free of military obligations, after all.</p><p>Hux all but pounced onto Poe, knocking him back as he kissed and bit down the man’s neck. Poe, surprised, gasped as Hux’s teeth grazed over the crook of his neck and shoulder. He pulled Hux close, and ground up against the man’s growing erection. Hux bit down a bit harder than he meant to, but Poe had startled him. It didn’t seem like it was an issue though, because Poe moaned when he felt Hux’s teeth sink in. Hux made a mental note of that, because liking pain was something he could work quite well with.</p><p>Poe laid back onto the bed, and Hux wound up straddling the man’s waist while he kissed and bit marks along Poe’s neck and chest. Hux couldn’t help but grind down when Poe bucked his hips up. The friction was just too good to not seek out more of.</p><p>“Do you have,” Poe’s voice hitched in his throat as Hux licked over one of the man’s nipples. “Lube?”</p><p>“No,” Hux said as he kissed further down Poe’s chest. “But there’s more than one way to get off.” Poe couldn’t help the laugh that fell from his lips. He tangled his fingers in Hux’s hair, and pulled him back up for a kiss despite the remaining stiffness of the gel Hux wore. Hux moaned into the kiss, and he hoped that Poe would pull his hair a bit more throughout the night. Not that he was going to admit to it, but still, the hope was there.</p><p>Poe bit Hux’s lip and did his best to roll the two over, Poe now kneeling between Hux’s legs. He kissed Hux’s cheek, leaving the man in a moment of confusion as Poe then kissed down his neck, chest, slowly making his way south. Poe was soon at the foot of the bed, on his knees and leaving light bruises on Hux’s inner thighs.</p><p>“If I may,” Poe said as he rubbed Hux through his underwear, a rather hungry-looking grin across his face.</p><p>“Oh kriff yes,” Hux gasped out, and that was all Poe needed to hear before he wanted this moment to last for, maybe not forever, but definitely a very long time. He pulled Hux’s underwear down, thought about teasing him for a moment, and evidently decided against it as he took Hux’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>Hux wasn’t loud. He would never admit that the warm heat of Poe’s mouth made him moan loud enough that Poe chuckled despite being halfway down the man’s cock. Poe just felt <em>amazing</em>, especially after the months in space without much action. Hux definitely didn’t whine when Poe sucked hard around him, his cock sliding a little further into Poe’s mouth. And he absolutely didn’t moan Poe’s name when the man finally, <em>finally</em> started to move. Nope, not at all. It wasn’t as if the sounds Hux was making were going straight to Poe’s dick. No, the man was so hard his own cock was straining against his trousers for other reasons. Without a doubt.</p><p>Poe unzipped his pants to at least prevent zipper prints from being pressed into his dick, but one brush turned into a touch and the next thing he knew, Poe was jacking himself off while sucking Hux’s cock. It wasn’t long before Hux was struggling to keep still. He didn’t exactly want to facefuck this guy he just met, but he was just so close.</p><p>“Poe, I-,” Hux’s words were strangled in his throat as Poe sunk down on his cock as much as he could. Hux came as his eyes rolled back, and he could’ve sworn Poe was trying to suck his brain out through his twitching cock.</p><p>Poe let Hux’s dick slip free from his mouth, but he just leaned against Hux’s thigh, focused on rubbing himself to completion. Hux sat up and tipped Poe’s head up by his chin to look at him, and the look Poe gave him could’ve made him cum again right there.</p><p>“Let me return the favor,” Hux said, and just like that Poe was kissing him, climbing into his lap. Hux kissed back, letting Poe wait just a moment as Hux took hold of both his hands, preventing the man from seeking release.</p><p>“I thought you were going to-”</p><p>“I will, don’t worry.” Hux kissed Poe again, and laid him back onto the bed. He ran his hands down Poe’s sides, mostly teasing him before wrapping his hand around Poe’s cock. Poe bucked up into Hux’s hand, and Hux stroked him much slower than Poe had been. He kissed down Poe’s front, lavishing his skin in kisses and bites. When he finally reached Poe’s cock, he licked over the tip before looking up to meet Poe’s hazy eyes and go down. Poe’s hands were in Hux’s hair almost immediately, first just combing through it, and then, as Hux got a bit more into sucking Poe off, Poe would tug on Hux’s hair, pulling moans from the man as he sucked Poe’s cock as if he owned it.</p><p>It didn’t take much of that before Poe was cumming down Hux’s throat, moaning his name. Hux swore his heart stopped then, but this was just a hookup from a bar, and he wasn’t going to think of the implications as reality came back to him.</p><p>Poe smiled down at Hux, combing through the ginger’s hair almost like he was petting him. Hux climbed back up and Poe pulled him into a much more languid kiss.</p><p>“That was great,” Poe said after a moment, and Hux could only think to nod in agreement.</p><p>“Maybe we’ll meet again at some other outskirts bar,” Hux jokes once he regains his thoughts. Poe couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“If you’re ever in the region, maybe,” he said back with a wink.</p><p>Hux was the one to leave first in the morning. There were documents to finalize with the agreements from the negotiations meeting prior, and it was unsightly to be late for anything, let alone something so important. As Hux rebuckled his trousers and straightened his uniform, he looked over at Poe, still asleep with nothing but the thin sheet covering him, and hoped to himself that they would actually see each other again. Something about the man was, well, exhilarating.</p><p>Hux would later find out that the exhilaration was, quite literally, sleeping with the enemy. As he and his troops marched back to the ship, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face across the way. He slowed his march, and stared at Poe, both men in their uniforms and the rebel insignia painted on the side of the pilot’s helmet he had in hand. Poe noticed him, and stared at the First Order insignia on the front of Hux’s cap. The ginger never wanted to hide more than he did in that moment. For just a moment, his hand brushed over his gun, but he didn’t shoot. Poe didn’t raise his gun, so neither did Hux. By now, he was well separated from the troops, standing alone with a rebel pilot not twenty feet from him. He looked around, ensuring he was alone, and then blew a kiss to Poe. Poe, in a grand display, dropped his helmet and grabbed at the blown kiss. Hux couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh to himself. He raised his hand in a wave, and walked on as to not be noticeably late for take-off. He wondered as he boarded his ship if this was what a momentary truce felt like.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to the beta of this work, Kevlar01. You can find them <a href="https://www.furaffinity.net/user/kevlar01/">here</a> on FurAffinity.<br/>Have questions? Thoughts? Just want to talk to me? I'm <a href="https://smokedoutcoldstar.tumblr.com">smokedoutcoldstar</a> on Tumblr.<br/>edit: on hiatus until further notice, but still makes a good one-shot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>